


Gai's Lament

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knocks came late at night, just before everyone ought to actually be in bed. It took nearly a minute for the door to open, until Joe was looking blearily into the hall at the person who'd interrupted his evening.</p>
<p>“Joe-san,” Gai said quickly, his voice filled with relief. “I'm so sorry to bother you this late, I just...I needed to talk...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gai's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



The knocks came late at night, just before everyone ought to actually be in bed. It took nearly a minute for the door to open, until Joe was looking blearily into the hall at the person who'd interrupted his evening.

“Joe-san,” Gai said quickly, his voice filled with relief. “I'm so sorry to bother you this late, I just...I needed to talk...”

The look Joe gave him could only be described as deadpan. “Do you want to come in and sit down?” he asked bluntly.

Gai shook his head. “No, I, I don't want to be long! I just...” His hands twitched together nervously. “You know, tonight, at dinner? When I was trying to tell everyone about some of my favorite past sentai members? I, I know it's not the most interesting topic for everyone but I really felt that, well...that Marvelous-san and Don-san didn't really care at  _all_ .” His face fell into a piteous grimace as he relived the conversation in his head. “I mean, I know the Captain sometimes doesn't have it as his priority, right? But Don-san, he usually listens, I mean...”

Sighing, Joe leaned heavily against the doorframe, his eyes flicking briefly into his room before he interrupted. “You sure you don't want to come in and talk?”

Again Gai deferred and shook his head. “No, I really don't wanna take up your time like this anyway, I just...wasn't sure who else I could talk to about it.” Biting his lip, he looked towards the floor for a moment before looking back up at Joe. “What do you think? Are they upset at me? Should I apologize?”

“No,” Joe said simply. “They're not mad at you. They were just distracted.”

Gai brightened somewhat, his eyes lightening as he grabbed Joe lightly by the shoulder. “Really?”

Joe nodded. “Really.” He watched as Gai visibly relaxed, and couldn't help but smirk a little. “If you wanna know why, we can talk more...”

Once more Gai shook his head. “No, I should get to bed. You're right, Joe-san, I was just being silly. Haha! I mean, if Marvelous-san was upset with me, I'd really know, right? And Don-san would say something too.” He grinned and let go of Joe, taking a step back and giving a short bow. “Thank you, Joe-san! I feel much better, I know I can sleep now. Good night!”

Joe watched as Gai nearly skipped down the hall and back to his own room. Shaking his head, Joe shut the door and turned back to the two crew members on his bed. Marvelous was still curled at the head of the bed, one hand across Hakase's mouth, two fingers sliding lazily between the engineer's lips. The other hand was slowly stroking Hakase's dick, causing the blonde to writhe helplessly against the bed.

Shrugging, Joe walked back over towards the bed. “I tried,” he said simply.

Marvelous smirked. “You did,” he replied as he pulled his fingers from Hakase's mouth. “His own fault for not listening to you.”

Breathless, Hakase still managed to reply. “He'll...figure it out...on his own time...” he gasped between moans, finishing with a whimper that caused Marvelous and Joe to exchange knowing smirks.

“Well then,” Joe said as he reached down to run his fingers along Hakase's jaw. “Where were we?”

Marvelous grinned. “For one, you didn't have any pants on.” Hakase moaned in reply, and that was all Joe needed to comply with his captain's orders.


End file.
